favourite_wifandomcom-20200215-history
SHINE!! KiraKira☆Pretty Cure Ala Mode
SHINE!! KiraKira☆Pretty Cure Ala Mode (SHINE!! キラキラ☆プリキュアアラモード?) is the first opening theme for the KiraKira☆Pretty Cure Ala Mode series. The song debuted as an instrumental in Maho Girls! episode 50, but will make its actual debut in episode 1 on February 5th, 2017. Info *Singer:Yuri Komagata *Writer:Shōko Ōmori *Composer:Tomoyuki Ōtake *Arranger:Tomoyuki Ōtake *Time:1:30 (TV Size), 3:41 (Full Ver) *First Appearance:Maho Girls Pretty Cure! episode 50, SHINE!! KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode / Let's・La・Cookin'☆Showtime Single Lyric Japanese ボンボン　セシボン　Yeah！ キラキラル Ouiスタート　Sweets Time（キラキラル☆） シュークレーム．．．ジュレ．．．．．． どれ！？　どれも！！ キラキラ☆プリキュアアラモード シフォンみたいね？　こころは不思議 楽しいコトで　ふゎっ❤て膨らむ ときめく理由は　カラフルにみんな（カラフルに♪） 違うけれど、おそろい（おそろい♡） "大好き"が　いちばんのマストアイテム Let's Go！Let's la前進！ 希望をデコ きみとわたしの夢まぜまぜ✩☆☆ ありったけの思い届け 負けそうな日も　一緒ならパワー Yes！てんこ盛りっ ホイップステップジャンプ&SHINE！！ ボンボン　セシボン　Yeah！ キラキラル Ouiスタート　Sweets Time（キラキラル☆） シュトーレン．．．ガレット．．．．．． どれ！？　どれも！！ キラキラ☆プリキュアアラモード Romaji Bonbon seshibon Yeah! Kirakiraru Oui sutāto Sweets Time (Kirakiraru☆) Shūkurēmu...jure...... Dore!? Dore mo!! KiraKira☆Purikyua A Ra Mōdo Shifon mitai ne? Kokoro wa fushigi Tanoshī koto de fa❤te fukuramu Tokimeku wake wa karafuru ni min'na (Karafuru ni♪) Chigau keredo, osoroi (Osoroi♡) "Daisuki" ga ichiban no masuto aitemu Let's Go! Let's la zenshin! Kibō wo deko Kimi to watashi no yume maze maze✩☆☆ Arittake no omoi todoke Makesōna hi mo issho nara pawā Yes! Tenko mori Hoippu suteppu janpu & SHINE!! Bonbon seshibon Yeah! Kirakiraru Oui sutāto Sweets Time (Kirakiraru☆) Shutōren... garetto...... Dore!? Dore mo!! KiraKira☆Purikyua A Ra Mōdo English How sweet, it is so good Yeah! Kirakiraru Yes, start the Sweets Time (Kirakiralu☆) Cream puffs...jelly...... Which one!? All of them!! KiraKira☆Pretty Cure Ala Mode It's just like a chiffon cake? The heart is a marvel Rising ever so softly with❤every happy moment Excitement is what makes everyone here so colorful (So colorful♪) Even though we're different, we still match (We still match♡) "I love you" are our number one must have items Let's Go! Let's la move on! Decorate your hope So you and I can mix it all up into our dreams✩☆☆ We will deliver it through our own bright feelings Even when days look bad, we'll combine our powers Yes! Take a big bow As you whip, step, jump & SHINE!! How sweet, it is so good Yeah! Kirakiraru Yes, start the Sweets Time (Kirakiraru☆) Fruit cake...galette...... Which one!? All of them!! KiraKira☆Pretty Cure Ala Mode Full Version Japanese ボンボン　セシボン　Yeah！ キラキラル Ouiスタート　Sweets Time（キラキラル☆） シュークレーム．．．ジュレ．．．．．． どれ！？　どれも！！ キラキラ☆プリキュアアラモード シフォンみたいね？　こころは不思議 楽しいコトで　ふゎっ❤て膨らむ ときめく理由は　カラフルにみんな（カラフルに♪） 違うけれど、おそろい（おそろい♡） "大好き"が　いちばんのマストアイテム Let's Go！Let's la前進！ 希望をデコ きみとわたしの夢まぜまぜ✩☆☆ ありったけの思い届け 負けそうな日も　一緒ならパワー Yes！てんこ盛りっ ホイップステップジャンプ&SHINE！！ エッセンスしだいね？おとめは敏感 優しさ一滴　きゅんっ❤て感激 笑顔曇らすハプニング起きたら（ハプニング！？） 駆けつけるよ、だって．．．（だって！） "大好き"は　守るべき宝物 Let's Fight！Let's la　挑戦！　涙を粉砕（カッセ）きみとわたしの勇気まぜまぜ✩☆☆ 幸せへのレシピ探し　そうよ　世界　スイートでデリシャス　Do！変えてくの ホイップステップジャンプ&LOVE！！ フレーフレー　スワレ　Say！　キラキラル チュチュ　チュイール　Wow！　キラキラル ボンボン　セシボン　Yeah！　キラキラル いついつでも、おそろい（おそろい❤） "大好き"が　いちばんの原動力　マストアイテム Let's Go！Let's la前進！希望を装飾（デコ） きみとわたしの夢まぜまぜ✩☆☆ 想像超えたエナジー沸いて　強くなるよ！手をつなげば できる　かなう　スイートでハッピー　Yes！てんこ盛りっ ホイップステップジャンプ&SHINE！！ ボンボン　セシボン　Yeah！ キラキラル Ouiスタート　Sweets Time（キラキラル☆） シュトーレン．．．ガレット．．．．．． どれ！？　どれも！！ キラキラ☆プリキュアアラモード Romaji Bonbon seshibon Yeah! Kirakiraru Oui sutāto Sweets Time (Kirakiraru☆) Shūkurēmu...jure...... Dore!? Dore mo!! KiraKira☆Purikyua A Ra Mōdo Shifon mitai ne? Kokoro wa fushigi Tanoshī koto de fa❤te fukuramu Tokimeku wake wa karafuru ni min'na (Karafuru ni♪) Chigau keredo, osoroi (Osoroi♡) "Daisuki" ga ichiban no masuto aitemu Let's Go! Let's la zenshin! Kibō wo deko Kimi to watashi no yume maze maze✩☆☆ Arittake no omoi todoke Makesōna hi mo issho nara pawā Yes! Tenko mori Hoippu suteppu janpu & SHINE!! Essensu shidai ne? Otome wa binkan Yasashisa itteki kyun❤te kangeki Egao kumorasu hapuningu okitara (Hapuningu!?) Kaketsukeru yo, datte... (Datte!) "Daisuki" wa mamoru beki takaramono Let's Fight Let's la chōsen! Namida wo kasse kimi to watashi no yūki maze maze✩☆☆ Shiawase e no reshipi sagashi sō yo sekai suīto de derishasu Do! Kaeteku no Hoippu suteppu janpu & LOVE!! Furēfurē suware Say! Kirakiraru Chuchu chuīru Wow! Kirakiraru Bonbon seshibon Yeah! Kirakiraru Itsu itsudemo, osoroi (Osoroi❤) "Daisuki" ga ichiban no gendōryoku masuto aitemu Let's Go! Let's la zenshin! Kibō wo deko kimi to watashi no yume maze maze✩☆☆ Sōzō koeta enajī waite tsuyoku naru yo! Te wo tsunageba Dekiru kanau suīto de happī Yes! Tenko mori Hoippu suteppu janpu & SHINE!! Bonbon seshibon Yeah! Kirakiraru Oui sutāto Sweets Time (Kirakiraru☆) Shutōren... garetto...... Dore!? Dore mo!! KiraKira☆Purikyua A Ra Mōdo English How sweet, it is so good Yeah! Kirakiraru Yes, start the Sweets Time (Kirakiralu☆) Cream puffs...jelly...... Which one!? All of them!! KiraKira☆Pretty Cure Ala Mode It's just like a chiffon cake? The heart is a marvel Rising ever so softly with❤every happy moment Excitement is what makes everyone here so colorful (So colorful♪) Even though we're different, we still match (We still match♡) "I love you" are our number one must have items Let's Go! Let's la move on! Decorate your hope So you and I can mix it all up into our dreams✩☆☆ We will deliver it through our own bright feelings Even when days look bad, we'll combine our powers Yes! Take a big bow As you whip, step, jump & SHINE!! How sweet, it is so good Yeah! Kirakiraru Yes, start the Sweets Time (Kirakiraru☆) Fruit cake...galette...... Which one!? All of them!! KiraKira☆Pretty Cure Ala Mode Characters Appearance *Ichika Usami/Cure Whip *Himari Arisugawa/Cure Custard *Aoi Tategami/Cure Gelato *Yukari Kotozume/Cure Macaron *Akira Kenjo/Cure Chocolat *Pekorin *Elder *Unknown fairies *Gummy *Pulupulu *Hotto *Choucrea *Giulio *Miku Kenjo Trivia *This is the first song in the Pretty Cure franchise to be sung by Yuri Komagata. *This song makes its debut in Maho Girls Pretty Cure! episode 50 when the Maho Girls! Cures meet Ichika Usami at Kirakira Patisserie. *This is the second opening to have a 15-second long speech in the beginning, preceded by Miracle Go! Princess Pretty Cure. It first appeared in episode 2. Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure Ala Mode Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure Ala Mode Song Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure Ala Mode Opening Category:Opening Category:Music Category:Song Category:Track